


All Night Long

by AlecWrites



Series: Mini Easter Event 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bunnies, Dress Up, M/M, Midnight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Thank You Enno, fucking like rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Ennoshita says before throwing Koushi onto the bed, him landing on his stomach. Koushi cries out, squirming a bit. Chikara pulls off the t-shirt he’s wearing that reads “Kiss Me I’m Irish.” which Koushi explained was the wrong holiday, but it was the only shirt he had that fit the occasion.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Mini Easter Event 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> It's in the tags, but thank you Enno-you started this filth.

The night wasn’t quiet, the birds were calling and the streets were full of cars burning engine fuel. Voices of young people, filling the blocks with laughter and the sound of soft jazz playing through the apartment. Ennoshita shouldn’t have expected anything less from Sugawara when he entered. The house wasn’t overly decorated but there were cute Easter Bunny decorations hanging from the ceiling, and the smell of fresh-baked cookies filled the room. Ennoshita hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes easily shuffling into the apartment. Sadly, Sugawara was nowhere to be found. 

Ennoshita called out to him, wondering where he was. “Koushi!” Ennoshita called softly, he smiled softly when he heard Sugawara’s melodic voice from the bedroom. 

“In the bedroom, Chika.” Ennoshita smiled as he made his way over, only to open the door for his smile to drop and fall into his jaw falling open. Disbelief but amazement on his face. He took in the sight slowly. Koushi’s shoes were adorable pastel green, with a tiny puff attached to the end. He was wearing stockings, they are a beautiful transparent whine, leading up to the bodysuit with a tail connected on the back, skin-tight, paired with bunny ears, that sit drooping ontop if Sugawara’s silver tuff of hair. Ennoshita gulps, an unexpected but extremely pleasant surprise.

“Is this the plan you had for today?” Ennoshita asks taking steps toward Sugawara, who is standing by the bed with one of his feet tucked behind the other. Koushi doesn’t respond, simply nodding and biting the corner of his lip. When Ennoshita is standing directly in front of Koushi, he slides his fingers around the other’s waist, to pull him closer. He enjoys the way that bunny bodysuit, shapes the curve of Koushi’s hips. Chikara’s hand slips down lower, only sliding his hand around Koushi’s bottom before giving it a quick squeeze. Sugawara whimpers slightly. 

There’s an interesting feeling against Ennoshita’s fingers, it’s a small muffled vibration. Out of curiosity, Chikara moves his finger around Koushi’s behind to press against his asshole. The vibration is extremely evident now, and that’s when he realizes.

“This surprise just gets better.” 

Ennoshita says before throwing Koushi onto the bed, him landing on his stomach. Koushi cries out, squirming a bit. Chikara pulls off the t-shirt he’s wearing that reads “Kiss Me I’m Irish.” which Koushi explained was the wrong holiday, but it was the only shirt he had that fit the occasion. Chikara, being completely impatient, goes ahead and takes off his pants as well, kicking them away. He kneels and slips the slippers from Koushi’s feet. Slowly, he drabs his hands along the backs of Koushi’s legs. Moving slowly over his calves, and taking extra time on thighs, standing up and kneeling between Koushi’s legs.

Chikara’s hand slither around Koushi’s hips, and his waist, until he moves his hand under him to slip the bodysuit from his body. Pulling down, until it’s at his ankles where he slips them off and throws them aside. Repeating, the same slow motion, of Chikara gliding his fingertips across Koushi’s legs, before he hooked his thumbs into the stockings around his waist, pulling them off slowly. 

Koushi breathing heavily into the bed, his fingers curled into first, grabbing onto the blanket.

Once the stockings are off Chikara presses gentle kisses against the back of Koushi’s thighs. Moving his hands around Koushi’s behind, massage his ass with his hand. He dips his fingers into the crack, to press against the vibrator that’s inside of him.

“How long has this been in?” Chikara asks, his erection stirring in his underwear. 

“All..day. After you left this morning.” Sugawara admits through rough pants of breath.

“Have you touched yourself?” Chikara asks, kissing the skin of Sugawara’s bareback.

“No…” 

“Good boy.” Chikara praises and Sugawara chokes, as Chikara begins to move the vibrator in and out of Koushi’s hole. 

“Not enough…” Koushi manages, he’s moving his hips up and down, lifting them up against Chikara’s movement. 

“What do you want Koushi?” Chikara asks.

“I want...I want you Chika.” Sugawara coos, as drool begins to drip from the corner of his mouth.

“Okay baby,” Chikara says, slowly pulling the vibrator out of his hole, and setting it aside. Chikara reaches behind him to grab the lubrication in the nightstand. “With or without?” Chikara asks, referring to the condoms sitting in the drawer.

“Without please,” Koushi begs and Chikara closes the drawer after getting the lube. He pops open the cap and lets a good amount slip onto his fingers, and moves to press them into Koushi’s hole. He starts with two fingers, eager to please his baby. Sugawara grinds his teeth as he whimpers, heavy breaths falling over his lips. Chikara moves his finger slowly, properly stretching Koushi to perfection. He can feel the tightness, the heat wrapping around his finger and it makes him moan.

“You’re gonna be a good little bunny for me right?” Chikara asked through hot breaths, pushing his finger in and out watching the way Koushi squirms from the movement.

“Yes, sir,” Koushi responds.

“Good boy,” Chikara adds a third finger into the mix, pushing it inside right next to the other two. A moan escapes him when he feels the way Koushi expands around his fingers. Koushi’s hips lift a little, and Chikara is there to hold him down. Sugawara chokes, his eyes rolling slightly as he drops his head into the mattress. Chikara’s breaths are hot and heavy, as he holds Koushi down and fingers him roughly. 

“That’s...that’s enough,” Koushi says after a beat.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Koushi says rather desperately, and Chikara is too far in to listen to his rationality. Grabbing the lube and covering his own length with a generous amount, before aligning his member up to Koushi’s hole. Spreading his cheeks with both hands, looking down at the red puckered hole. Chikara exhales harshly as he pushes the tip inside. Koushi groans, as his shoulder tense.

“Relax for me, baby,” Chikara says. Koushi takes a few breaths before his shoulders fall and Chikara slides all the way in. Hearing Koushi keen, Chikara almost completely loses himself. He moves back, pulling out before pushing all the way in. “Baby I can’t.” He admits, before letting go. His hands slip around Koushi’s hips to hold him down until he’s thrusting inside of him so hard, he’s hard to hold himself up anymore. He bends an elbow into the bed and begins banging Koushi at an angle, moving his hips to push into him roughly. Soon, they’re both on their sides, and Chikara slips his hand around Koushi’s waist to grab onto Koushi’s member. He’s already wet, probably dripping and eager for hours. 

“Oh, you’ve been such a good boy Koushi.” Chikara gives Koushi’s member several pumps in rhythm with his thrusts. Koushi’s moans are loud, unfiltered and he’s slurring. If Chikara were looking at his face right now, he probably wouldn’t be able to see his eyes, probably rolled back. 

Chikara can feel Koushi convulsing, he’s going to cum soon, and Chikara doesn’t stop. He keeps pushing into him and keeps stroking his length. Soon, Koushi comes, all over Chikara’s hand, all over the bed, but Chikara doesn’t stop. Instead, he shifts, where he’s pulling out of Koushi, forcing the ashen-haired male into doggy style, holding his hips up with his hand before pushing his length back into him. Koushi falls onto his elbows but doesn’t protest. Chikara knows Koushi’s limits, and Koushi knows his. 

Chikara pounds into him, roughly, the sound of his hips coming together with Koushi’s behind creating lewd clapping noises, that fill the room along with Koushi’s broken cries.

“Koushi i-” Chikara’s voice is cut short but a wave of heat flowing through him, he doesn’t come but he becomes so overwhelmed by the sensation of Koushi’s walls tightening and loosening about him, that he collapses, pulling out of Koushi slowly. Groaning as he does so.

Not so gently, he flips Koushi onto his back, lifting his legs upward by his thighs and slides back into him. Koushi moans, and Chikara groans along with him. The ashen haired male reaches upward to wrap his arms around Chikara’s neck, bringing them face to face so Chika can kiss him. Chikara moves his tongue around the inside of Koushi’s mouth, feeling every inch of his teeth and tasting the moist cave. Koushi moans into their deep kiss as Chikara continues to thrust his hips into Koushi’s bottom, bringing them both endless pleasure. It will come to an end though, the combination of Koushi’s tongue in his mouth, the ever-present heat surrounding his dick, giving him waves of pleasure he just can’t ignore anymore. 

“Baby, I’m gonna come,” Chikara admits, panting into Sugawara’s collarbone. Sugawara wraps legs around him, bringing him in closer, inevitably trapping him. Chikara knows what Koushi wants, and he had no problem giving into him. Without holding back, Chikara bites deeply into Koushi’s shoulder and comes, releasing all the frustration and pleasure that was building in his core, into his partner. Heated pants coming from the both of them, something they wanted to relive. This moment of bliss.

-

Koushi is riding him. Chikara has made a little backrest on the bed with pillows so he could sit up as Koushi rode his dick. Koushi’s own dick lung limping between his legs as he bounced and rolled over the hardness of Chikara. Chikara’s bangs were sticking to his forehead, his sideburns were coated with sweat. However, exhaustion never came, not as he pressed his hands into Sugawara’s hips, pushing him down further onto his member. Grabbed firmly onto Koushi’s behind as he rolled his hips around him, back and forth and round and round. Koushi’s face was completely flushed, his eyes heavy and filled with lust. At this point, Koushi was covered in hickeys, his chest littered with red-purple bruises that looked so delectable on Koushi’s ivory skin. Chikara slid a hand up the other's spine, love to wrap his hand around the nape of his neck, forcing him to bend toward him so they could kiss. Chikara locked him into a lustful embrace, one where he wouldn’t let him escape, and Chikara ate up every moan that spilled from Koushi’s swollen lips. When Chikara pulled away Koushi whined, wanting so much more from Chikara.

“What’s the time baby?” Chikara asked, holding Koushi’s hips in place as he thrusted his groin upwards. Sugawara’s eyes dragged lazily over to the clock on the nightstand. He blinked a few times to try and clear the cloudiness in his eyes. 

“Midnight…” He whispered. It was a mere breath, that was followed by a loud moan from Chikara’s rough thrust.

“I guess it’s time to let you come again.” Chikara says after a beat. Slowly, he pushes Koushi back, so that his back slowly lowers toward Chikara’s legs, Chikara bends his knees, and leans forward, testing out the angle. Luckily, he’s able to bend forward just enough to wrap his mouth around Sugawara’s spent cock. 

Koushi gasps from the sensation, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth as he moans into it. Koushi’s cries become more and more desperate, and his member begins to harden in Chikara’s mouth. Chikara moves his tongue around strategically inside of his mouth, giving Koushi the ultimate pleasure. It’s clearly all over when Koushi reaches to grab onto Ennoshita’s sweat dripping locks, pulling hard as he thrusts his member into the back of Chikara’s throat. Chikara takes it gladly, letting the wet sticky liquid spill down his throat. He swallows around Koushi’s cock, and after a beat, slowly releases his mouth from length. Watching closely as a trail of saliva connects the two of them until Chikara is sitting up again, with a smile on his face. Koushi attempts to hit Chikara in his chest, but it's weak. The male falls into him, resting his head into his shoulder.

-

The entire night has been about pampering Koushi, and Ennoshita wasn’t done.

Ennoshita asked Koushi to relax, lay down on his stomach and Ennoshita was going to take good care of him. Sugawara was resting peacefully, seemingly falling asleep. Chikara climbed on top of him and then lowered himself to where he was even with Koushi’s body. He pressed his hands into Koushi’s ass, giving it a short massage, before he dipped his nose in between the crack and stuck his tongue out, giving Koushi’s entrance a soft lick. A very quiet noise of surprise escapes Koushi’s mouth but he didn’t protest or move away. Chikara gave his entrance another lick, and Koushi moans, enjoying the sensation of the wet muscle teasing him. Chikara licked a couple of more times quickly and Koushi’s body tensed deliciously. Chikara experimented with pushing his tongue against the hole a little roughly, feeling a sense of accomplishment when the tip of his tongue touched the inside.

He continued with that action and got positive noises from Koushi, who simply rested their head on the pillow. Chikara went ahead and resumed the previous motion of massages and kneading Koushi’s asscheeks, giving them reassuring rubs. Sometimes, he would indulge himself by spreading Koushi’s buttcheeks and then release them, just to feel the softness on his face. However, that wasn’t what was really on his mind. Koushi was finally loosely, enough for Chikara to push more of his tongue inside, and begin wiggling it slightly, he could almost hook his tongue inside. 

Each time he got deeper and deeper within his hole, Koushi would mumble his hand, begging for him to go deeper and farther. In truth, the farther that Chikara went the harder it was becoming to breathe, but he bore with it for Koushi. Koushi’s hips were slightly raised, trying to get the most of the situation. Chikara had no problem with it but he was inclined to run his hands along the span of Koushi’s abdomen, just gently tracing his fingertips along his skin. Chikara loved when Koushi writhed for him, with him. 

An idea struck Chikara a little too fast, and he got up quickly and Koushi whined, falling against the bed again. “Flip over,” Chikara said in a demanding voice. He goes to the dresser in the corner of the room and pulls out an egged shaped vibrator, and skin safe tape. When he turns around Koushi is on his back, with his knees bent.

“Good boy,” Chikara says out of habit, he didn’t even tell Koushi to bend his knees, he’s such a good learner.

Chikara bends a knee into the mattress and tapes the vibrator to Koushi’s tip. Koushi whines and bites his lip, and the vibrator isn’t even on. It must be from the anticipation. “Is this okay?” Chikara asks, and Koushi nods before replying with a yes. Chikara gives him a content smile, before turning the vibrator on and watching the way that Koushi jumps. 

The raven-haired male doesn’t watch from long, he lowers himself down, and lifts Koushi’s hips, placing his feet on his shoulder and back and continues his tantalizing affair. Chikara pushes forward, moving his tongue into Koushi’s hole harshly. Koushi is spazzing, and moaning as he does so. His hips thrust upwards, every so often locking Ennoshita’s tongue inside of him, until he releases once again.

“So...so good!” Koushi says, his body trembling with pleasure, he can’t help the satisfaction running through his body, loving the way he knows how to treat his baby.

Chikara was unprepared for Koushi to come, but it was quick and hard. After the worst of it had passed Chikara turned the vibrator and detached it from Koushi’s member, throwing it to the side. When Chikara checked the time it was nearly 5 in the morning, and Chikara truly couldn’t believe that they had been at this all night. Instead of continuing, Chikara lifted Koushi from the bed and took him to the bathroom. He started a nice warm bath, with bubbles. It wasn't his thing but he even lit some incense knowing that Koushi liked them. He lowered Koushi into the bath slowly, just before getting inside of the warm water behind him. Chikara rested against the tub. A wave of exhaustion filled his muscles, but he pushed through the ache and grabbed the sponge so that he could clean Koushi up. He was very careful with all of his sensitive spots. He couldn’t help but admire the spots that littered his body from their lovemaking, smiling widely.

He managed to dry and clothe Koushi, change the bedsheets, and tuck him in without him coming out of his daze. Shortly, before going to bed. The time now is well after 5 am, he had him swallow some pain meds, just in case he gets an ache or head pain. Chikara lifted the blanket over both of them, cuddling next to Koushi sharing his warmth. 

“Happy Easter love,” Chikara whispers softly, his hands running through the length of Koushi’s hair. He can’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of satisfaction, or happiness as he looks and Koushi lying there beside him. He would never believe Koushi would be his, that they would be each other. That fact never fails to dawn on him, and how he’s the luckiest man alive. How Koushi makes him feel like the absolute only man alive. Like when their eyes meet, no one else exists, and it’s just him and Koushi, falling forever. Such an insignificant holiday like this, and such an extravagant night. Chikara only wonders how he became so lucky, how the gods' good graces shined down on him.

“Chika,” Koushi mumbles in his sleep.

Chikara can feel the slight burn in his eyes, tears threatening to fall. From the pure joy of it all. From the utter happiness of this moment and every moment he’ll ever spend in his presence, the thought is too much to bear. He can only bury his nose into Koushi’s hair smelling the fresh soap scent.


End file.
